Millie Rose
Millie Rose is the new lunch lady at McKinley High as of The New Rachel. She is the mother of Marley Rose and both are poverty stricken. She is the target of cruel jokes made by Kitty and her crew. She is portrayed by Trisha Rae Stahl. Biography Mrs. Rose is a kind and compassionate mother like that of Burt Hummel. She is willing to hide her identity as Marley's mother so that kids don't be nasty to her. She also seems to be a very supportive mother. She is largely overweight which attracts mean comments from the popular group. She and Marley are both poor. Episodes Season Four The New Rachel Mrs. Rose makes her debut as the new lunch lady at McKinley. Behind her backs, the popular crew led by Kitty make mean jokes about her weight. They pressure Artie into also making a mean remark which is heard by her daughter, Marley. Marley goes to see her mom after school who is sewing a J-Crew label onto her skirt so they don't seem poor. When Marley displays doubt about getting into Glee Club, her mother is quick to inform her that she has magic in her throat, boosting her confidence. She also says that she will drive the car a couple of blocks away so people don't see her with Marley. Later Marley tells her that she was the only accepted and her mother congratulates her. She talks about how Rachel ended up on Broadway through the Club. Marley then informs her that the Glee Club were making fun of her weight, but she brushes it off. Marley says she feels weird but her mom reveals that Marley didn't have friends and doesn't want to ruin her chances at this school. Mrs Rose tells her to have her chance to sit at the popular table. When Marley sits with New Directions at lunch, Sugar and Kitty start saying mean things about Mrs. Rose, angering Marley. Marley then argues with Kitty saying "You don't know who she is." And Kitty fights back asking, "And so, why do you care?" Marley then admits it's her mom and moves saying she thought New Directions were different. Britney 2.0 In this episode Mrs. Rose was in the cafeteria, serving the students, when Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette began insulting her and her daughter. Jake came to her defense and told them to apologize to Mrs. Rose and Marley. The boys didn't say anything, and Jake got into a fight with the two, Mr. Schue separated all the boys. Glease When Marley feels down because she feels as if she's gaining weight when she tried on her Sandy Olsen costume for Glease, Mrs. Rose gives Marley advice, telling her that she didn't raise a quitter, she raised a star, and tells her that she's thin and beautiful, but she won't stay that way if she fights for it. Also, she makes a vow for the both of them to get on a strict diet. Dynamic Duets In this episode, Mrs. Rose reveals that she lost six pounds to Jake, who compliments her and tells her that she looks great. Mrs. Rose tells Jake that Marley talks about him all of the time. After that, Bobby Surette calls her a dumptruck and tells her to hurry up with the food. Jake, once again, comes to her defense, and Phil Lipoff adds more insulting words to her, calling her a dumptruck also. Thanksgiving At the beginning of the episode, Marley shows Mrs. Rose her Sectionals dress and in a voiceover, Marley says her mom lost 10 pounds but Marley herself hasn't lost as much. Mrs. Rose also gives advice to Marley, "Don't blow it". At Sectionals, Marley's mom appears and can be seen applauding at the end of the Warbler's Setlist. When New Directions perform Gangnam Style, Marley collapses at the end of the performance causing Mrs. Rose to be in shock. Gallery Sweetmarley1.gif Jarley77.gif Sweetmarley2.gif.gif SoCute1.gif SoCute2.gif SoCute3.gif SoCute4.gif SoCute5.gif SoCute6.gif SoCute8.gif msrosemarley.jpg MARLSMOM.gif Mrs-rose-and-sue.jpg Quotes Category:Minor Characters Category:Stubs Category:Characters